Automated assistants (also known as “personal assistant modules”, “mobile assistants”, or “chat bots”) may be interacted with by a user via a variety of computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, automobile systems, standalone personal assistant devices, and so forth. The automated assistants receive input from the user (e.g., typed and/or spoken natural language input) and respond with responsive content (e.g., visual and/or audible natural language output). Unfortunately, while interacting with an automated assistant, a user may become distracted and not complete the interaction to the point of a task or action being completed by the automated assistant. As a result, the user may subsequently have to repeat inputs to the automated assistant in order to have the automated assistant complete the task or action. This can be a waste of computational resources and/or human time, given that the automated assistant would be reprocessing commands from the user that were already processed during the previous interaction.